No words
by NikkiUncensored
Summary: December 27. She did not see it coming, the first fist that her cousin would lay on her, no one saw it coming. That moment left her unable to talk This story is about Hinata who has been suffering from physical/emotional abuse from when she was 12, from her 19 year old cousin Neji. All the hitting and threats left her unable to speak as she goes through life and near death
1. Chapter 1

**I would REALLY appreciate if people reviewed on this story. If you don't...the wrath of 1000 titans will be bestowed upon you**

**Also, I know I made Neji the bad guy. Please note that I love Neji, and I think he is freaking awesome, but for the text he must be as evil as Ursula for a while.**

* * *

"You are nothing. Just go away and never come back. No one should be able to hear that crap you call your voice."

I still remember those words that Neji nii-san said to me on December 27, my birthday. On that day, there were no presents, no gifts, and definitely no cake. All that was there was my blood, fists, and insults. Even today I feel empty. Like the bottles of beer, that decorated the floor, drowning my cousin in his own set of painful memories. In the end, everything that drowned him was resurrected into a pair of hands. A pair that punched, choked, and pushed back everything I said. Is that why

I can't talk


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people out there in the universe, if you read this story can you please try your best to review. I really want to know what people think so I know what to change about my writing.**_

* * *

I slithered through the gates of my house, trying not to make a sound. I am the air, nothing can catch me. I swiftly opened the doors, making no sound. I slipped into the living room, and I saw bottles of sake, wine, and beer cascading the floor. I took a breath, and for a minute I felt like I was safe. I walked past the alcohol and into my room, only to be met with hell. Only to be met with the same pair of hands, that would grope, and slap me, until all the hope I had stored up for the day spilled out leaving nothing but an empty, blank face, making my body and mind cry exponentially, as I plummeted into the deep depths of the hell I call a home. _He_ had caught me. I stared into his deep black pools he called his eyes, I noted his pale skin. Neji onii-san looked almost dead. "Where were you?" he barely managed to ask as he slowly stood up. I opened my mouth to answer, but only a soft moan came out. There was no point trying anymore. It has been 2 years since I had said my last words, and Neji took his first sip. He walked in shuffled steps until he reached me. Even though he was only 2 inches taller than me, he felt like he towered over me, making sure I did not see any light and insuring my life here. "Why don't you answer me, don't you know how to talk?" I felt his breath hit my face, as he slowly muttered a sentence, full of staccatos. I tried to walk around him, but he caught me before I even stepped forward. "Once you say one word, I'll let you go do whatever the hell you want." he spat out as he started to sway. Drunk. Drunk, he's drunk. Basically on his ass. Then again, when is he not? With shaky hands, I signed Can you please move. Neji smacked my hands down. "Talk", he said exasperated. I just stood there, No words would, or could find their way out of my throat, and I knew what was coming. Neji's fists are as predictable as the weather.

I went to school, covered in make-up to hide the bruises and hickeys that decorated me. I walked into my classroom, and sat down. I looked around me, and soon my eyes came across Temari, Sakura, and Ino, chatting there life away, like they never have done anything. Like they were not guilty for anything they do. Some of the scars on my body are not from Neji's fists. But from the claws of those demons, who think it's okay to hurt people. Even worse, occasionally, well..., most of the time, when Neji wants to go out, drink, and most likely do things that I would not be able to stomach myself saying. He calls those girls who would rather spend all their time breaking, and re-breaking an already broken man. I call Temari, Ino, and Sakura, paper planes. You use them for a while, maybe throw them around. Then when you get tired of them - which Neji will - You just throw them away. I guess everything eventually becomes trash in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again people of the never ending universe, this is Nikki. Remember comment on anything you would like me to change or any differences in opinion or inferences you have on this story. **

**_*Spoiler Alert*_**

**Today I decided to be different, making Hinata go to a ramen shop and talking to Naruto seemed to be more refreshing, and less depressing then Hinata getting screwed over by Neji every 650 words. So, I just wrote what ever conversation.**

**_*End of Alert*_**

**Man, your still reading this authors note? Get to reading the story instead of my unimportant jibber jabber. ;**

* * *

****Today the paper planes flew into my house; standing at the front door in tight dresses that barely reached passed their butts. Neji walked over to them in clothes that seemed to say, "I'm going drinking, if I get stained with alcohol or throw up. I don't care." As soon as the paper planes saw me, they quickly ushered Neji out the door, then Ino looked back in and mouthedthe c word, there was many words that I would use to call a lot of people, but not that crude word. As soon as Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Neji left I felt as if I could breathe again. Since Neji went out with the girls, I would have about 6 hours to myself. Even though I am by myself, there are not many things that Neji would allow me to do, so most of the times I stay in the house. I have no friends at the high school, which is very understandable since I can't talk. Well, this time, I'm going to not stay in the house. There are no shackles around me, it's not like Neji is freaking clairvoyant. Besides, how valuable is a 17 year old girl anyways, it's not like Neji even cares if Idie, or live.

First, I went to my room, wetted an old rag and rubbed down my body, if I take a shower, Neji would notice the water droplets, and know that I went out. Then when I am dry, I grab the foundation and concealer, and apply them over my bruises, and scars, and then I put on the ragged clothes, that I ripped in certain places, and sewed over to make it look decent. I walked into Neji's room, and looked under the bed -which is where Neji keeps his money that he is not planning to spend, until his next tryst with alcohol-I snatched a crumpled and stashed 20 dollars, if he asks, I can tell him that I thought it would be nice to go grocery shopping. 50% chance he will understand, then I zoomed out the door, forgetting all the crap that happens in that house.

In the 5 years that I have been going only to school, and back. Then once every 2 months for food (which I do not need a lot of, because I eat what is allowed...Neji's leftovers) the only thing that has changed is my perspective on the world. From magical and filled with unexplored adventures, to a crap hole, where "normal teens" fool themselves into thinking that the world is like a fairy tale, and that people like me are going to get a fairy god mother who will change them, or a prince who with one kiss, will wake me up from any nightmare. Idiots. I decided to walk to the place I went to the most, before Neji turned into a stupid whiny little bitch, who would actually just bitch, and then he turned to alcohol, which stopped the bitching, but started the hitting. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Even walking to my ex-favorite place, I always think of that freak.

The ramen shop. Oh the ramen shop. A place where all your troubles can be washed all the way to the other side of the earth with a bowl of noodles. I remember the times, when the house was filled with cups of ramen, and cooking tools, so that I could make my own ramen, or unique dishes. I walked into the red flaps and breathed in the air that had a faint smell of spices, and sauce that danced around my nose teasing my senses until I started to drool. "Ummm...hey...are you okay?" this blonde and spiky haired boy said to me. I tried to talk, but again, when I try to talk, all that comes out are moans, and shrieks. So if you saw me, it would look like a girl trying to suck in the line of saliva that peaked out of her mouth, horribly messing up, and sending pieces of spit flying everywhere, while shrieking and making random noises like an idiot. Then worst of all, the icing on the fucking cake. My stomach let out a wretched noise that seemed to alert everyone in the store. The spiky haired boy broke out in laughter. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. All the things I was behind closed doors, like collected, calm, enduring, and quiet seemed to crumble, as I became who I was when I was an innocent 12 year old...ungraceful, awkward, and clumsy. The spiky haired boy seemed to have recovered from his laughing fit, just enough to make a legitimate sentence. "Hey, you're hungry right; I'll buy you a meal." I nodded almost instantly; he saved me explaining why I needed 20 dollars to a drunken Neji. He spared me about 5 possible bruises.

We sat down in the booths and the boy ordered Miso ramen for both of us even though I did not tell him that was what I wanted, even though it was. He took out this green frog thingy, and stuck his hands inside, which really freaked me out, because I actually thought it was a real frog. His face expression changed from playful to serious and desperate as he was shifting around in the frog purse or whatever. Then he pulled out a folded up 20, and then another, and his face blew up into one of those smiles that people who advertise tooth paste would use. "Thank you Gama-chan, just enough", the boy seemed to whisper as he put the weird purse up, and put the money into the middle of the table. Then his eyes seemed to shoot up at me, piercing holes into my body. I wasn't yet used to this looking a sober person in the eyes and actually interacting thing. "So, my name is Naruto, what's yours", he said smiling a wide smile that seemed to reach up to the sun. I tried to say Hinata, but again. Me+talk= shreiks and moans. "So that's it.", Naruto said like he had an epiphany. "You can't talk, right". I slowly nodded. "Lucky me, I have a notepad, and a pen." he said reaching into his pocket, then pulling out a frog patterned notepad. Seriously, what was with this guy and frogs? I took the note pad and pen and wrote the word H-I-N-A-T-A, putting a cursive H at the beginning though, then I turned the notepad to him. "Hinata", he said, examining the 6 letter word like it was an artifact. "Cool name". The server came up to us a put the ramen on our table, the smoke danced up from the bowl and wrapped around me, putting me in bliss. "You look good when you smile." he said. I did not even know I was smiling, but what does smiling do, are missiles going to fall out the sky if I flash one grin. I nodded and gave thumbs up, as if to say thank you. I took some chopsticks from a bowl in the middle, unwrapped them, and dug in. As soon as the first scoop came into my mouth, it was as if the rest of the bowl went with it. I didn't know I was this hungry, I didn't even get to savor the taste, but I was glad I got a meal in me. I looked across me to see that Naruto was done too. "Well it seems that I've found someone that can eat as fast as me", he said smiling as he has for basically this whole entire time. "Well, Hinata, I have to go, it was nice talking to you. He got up and left me alone, and I was left with my thoughts, that were always there to remind me that nowhere is safe, not even my own thoughts. I looked across me on the table, and I saw that he had left his notepad. I picked it up, walked out of the store, to see that he was long gone. So, I went home.

When I arrived home, I went into the kitchen, and threw away the notepad., I am probably never going to see that guy again, and I did not need some weird as hell frog patterned notepad. I mean what am I going to do, have a chat with Neji. I went into my room, only to see Neji lying down on my bed, sniffing the lavender covers. The Miso Ramen was about to fling itself out of my mouth. Neji got of the bed, and shuffled toward me, and my 12 year old klutzy self was gone. I was back to being the introverted, quiet person, who Neji makes sure stays.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the end of this chapter, there is a short poem made by me, the great Nikki, who is very uncensored. If you do not get it, feel free to private message me, and I will answer the meaning of that ****_very sad poem_****. That was a hint. Good Luck ;P**

**Remember to review, or... The person writing this dies, beacause she did not review**

**Still here?**

* * *

Neji was up close to me, breathing on my face, but all I could think of were the words why, why, why. Why was he in my room? Why did he smell my blanket? Why is he my brother? Why did mom and dad have to die? Why do I have to be me? Why? Why? Just why? Neji grabbed my hair, and pulled me out of my room and into his room. Bottles upon bottles were spread out; another thing that was spread out was a girl I recognized from school. Ten-Ten. Everything clicked. Neji must have ditched the paper planes to come home early so he could get it on with this girl. He threw me on the floor and walked out of his room shouting one command, "Stay!" When Neji is drunk, he never says such clear, crisp words, so he _must_ be sober. Fuck. If Neji is sober, and he is treating me like he's drunk. He must have something planned for me. He walked back into the room, this time with another man, a man with black hair, and black eyes. He turned to me and examined me head to toe. His gaze felt like someone was repeatedly shooting me at point blank in the head. "By her smell, she hasn't brought anyone home. She is still an untrimmed flower. If she doesn't work out, have the one on the bed." Neji said coughing slightly. "This will cover my debt, right?" "We'll see", the black haired man said. This is what Neji had planned for me, and helpless Ten-Ten who had just fallen prey to my cousin's insatiable charm. By the look on her face as she lay there unconscious, and the blood between her legs, and on her face, and well... everywhere. It was most likely rape. Neji nodded at the man, and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, the man walked to the door and locked it. He waited for a few seconds, and then he sat down next to me. "Sasuke", he said sticking out his hand, when I didn't take it. He signed , "_what is your name_;_ Neji told me you can't talk." After a while_ I signed back "_Hinata" in_ very rushed and urgent manner._ "I'm not going to touch you or that girl over there. I'm just going to sit here and talk to someone who is not my client."_ He signed, looking straight into my eyes. "_Neji is pretty stupid, to think that I would except this type of low grade act as payment."_

_"Why did you learn sign language?" _ I asked out of the blue, but he just went along with it. He signed back with, "_I got into a really bad fight once, and I was punched really hard in the head. For 6 months I was def., so I had to learn sign language._ I could accept that answer._ "Parents",_ I signed very quickly. "_Gone",_ he signed just as quickly, and I decided not to push further. Well... No reason to hate him, if he is not going to rape, or assault me.

"_What does Neji owe you for?"_ I signed relaxing a little bit. "_He's been buying under the counter drugs from me. I'm just his dealer." _Sasuke signed matching my level of relaxation. I was not surprised. Neji on drugs + his regular amount of alcohol would mix up into an overly abusive weirdo. "_Okay, but why are you a dealer",_ I signed truly wondering. "_Why do you want to know?" _He signed back raising an eyebrow_." Well you seem like you could've gotten a job, maybe a wife too. By the looks of it you should be about 20. So, why did you become a dealer?"_ I signed back. He seemed genuinely surprised. "_Well, I guess... I wanted to be free. I wanted to make my own choices out in life. I don't like people, and I like money. My father was a druggy, so I learned a lot about the trade. This seemed to be the perfect job for me. Do you get it?_" He signed, but it seemed more like he was saying it. "_I get it, but you still should not involve yourself in that business, especially if you have to deal with people like my cousin."_ Sasuke seemed to ponder about it for a while, and then he signed, "_What was your first impression of me." I _instantly I answered my most honest answer, "_A rapist."_ He laughed for a bit, and then signed,_ "I mean after that, and now that I have told you about me." _I thought about it a little, and signed back with a huge smile," _A feral cat."_ My answer seemed to unlock something in the drug dealer, he was laughing. A really playful laugh, a laugh that you laugh with a friend. He then switched back to talking, "A feral cat, seriously. Not even something a little cooler like a lone wolf or whatever the fuck! I'm going to go home." he said unlocking and opening the door. When he walked out, I heard him yell, "Neji, forget the debt, and don't just offer up close family like that, it's disgusting. I didn't rape either of them, so forget the debt, and forget the drugs, I'm done dealing to you!"

I heard some more back and forths, hostile comments, and threats. But, that was the least of my worries; I decided to focus, on the raped and beaten Ten-Ten. I shook her until she woke up in a sea of fragmented coughs. "Where am I", she said in a hungover voice. I drew a house in the air. "A house?...Neji's house!", she screamed, starting to realize the situation she was in. "Oh...my...god!", she whispered with excitement. "I'm in Neji's house. _I'm _in _Neji's_ house!" I looked around, and saw a pen and paper on Neji's desk. I picked them up and wrote, _you do realize you were raped. _Then, I showed her, her faced seemed unfazed. I then wrote, _Aren't you angry?_ She looked at it and shook her head. With resulted in an almost dog-like cock of my head. "It's my fault, Neji was just angry. and he wanted me, but I said no." I wrote on the paper, _That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard._

"Whatever." she said.

The door slammed open, and sure enough, Neji was there. He walked up to me, grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me up to his face. I smelled the alcohol coating his breath. "What did you say to Sauske, huh? What did you fucking say?" Stupid question, of course I can't say anything. He looked to Ten-Ten, and used his feet to kick the brutally raped girl off the bed, then through me on. He dropped his drunken body on top of me, and I knew that I was the next Ten-Ten.

Family  
something that is always there  
something that will be there in bad times  
and when bad time and woe fall upon us  
I know family is always there to do  
Something


	5. Chapter 5

SPLASH! I felt the rush of cold water trickle down my naked body. I looked up and saw Ten-Ten, who now had deep red hickeys all over. After he was done with me, he must have rolled his fat ass of the bed and sucked on Ten-ten for a while. The poor girl must have seen me looking, because she started rubbing them and said, "Aren't they beautiful? Just because Neji had fun with you for a little, does not mean he does not like me!" I actually saw jealousy in her eyes. Jealousy. Jealousy for a girl who has been abused since her 12 birthday, and now lost her virginity to her own messed up druggy cousin. Okay, that girl needs help. This is not love! This is a COMPLEX! A SIMPLE OBSESSION! I wanted to shout out at her, but before I even tried, she had already pranced back to Neji. I knew that someday this would happen. With the combination of things Neji was doing, rape was not much of a surprise. I got up off the less than uncomfortable bed, covered my privates with my hands, then sped walked to the bathroom. For the millionth time, the mirror was NOT my best friend. Not only was it not, it stabbed me in the back. I must have committed some crime towards this mirror. I had a black eye, by my count 16 hickeys, blood coming out of my right nostril, and between my legs. My other eye was puffy and bloodshot, and a series of scrapes and bruises clocked me like ribbons. Neji, officially, was not the gentlest rapist who ever lived. In my mind, last night kept replaying over, and over. Neji was on top of me, and I'm pretty sure I was half unconscious. Someone at school told me that your first time was supposed to be beautiful, and you are supposed be able to remember it for the rest of your lives. I looked up at the clock above me, and I realized, that Today, Thursday February 13th, at 10:00 is the start of my fight to forget my first time. I picked up an old rag and wiped the blood off myself. I then dabbed the rag in warm water, wrung it out, and applied it to my Crayola colored looking eye. When I was done treating my injuries sure enough, I was met with a pile of chores. Clean all rooms (which was actually takes me about 6 hours. Neji made sure that it did) Do the dishes Go Shopping Make Food Scrub the floors Wipe the tables Cook again Scrub floors Wipe tables Clean bathrooms, which contained all the crap that you would wish that it did not Polish Neji's shoes Iron T-Shirts and pants Go to school (no money to eat lunch) Cook for Neji Wash dishes Scrub floors Wipe tables Eat his left overs Sleep + The rape evidence. It was going to be a long day. After a couple long hours, I am happy to think that I am at the go to school part of the list. Me and Ten-Ten went to school together. Ten- Ten insisted on going, even though she looked like a cheetah, covered in her multiple hickeys, (I will never stop staring at those, it's like she had some sort of facial Christmas). Normally if you stood us next to each other, you'll see this curvy, tan, and proportional girl. With brown hair that reached her shoulders. Then you would see me. Or you would be too distracted by Ten-Ten's beauty to even notice my ugly ass. Though today, it was like Ten-Ten was there to make me look pretty. Black eye and all. At school, many people ignored Ten-Ten. At least they tried to avoid eye contact, but of course, oh but of course. Ten-Ten was not easily avoided. Her face could attract anything looking like that. She was like a walking polka-dot. Ten-Ten would just smile her brightest smile when people looked at her with disgust. That is when I came to the conclusion, that Ten-Ten...Needed the attention of a fucking mental ward. When Ten-Ten and I came home, Ten-Ten quickly pounced off to Neji's room, and I went off to cook, and wash the dishes. A few moments later I heard a loud shriek. I dropped my cooking tools, and ran into Neji's room. There was Neji, naked with all 3 of the paper planes (They were also naked). I looked to the side, and saw Ten-Ten looking at Neji in total shock, but then in a flash all her shock turned into a jealous rage, that rose all the way up and out of her. A defining shriek left Ten-Ten's mouth as she walked over and grabbed a clump of Ino's hair, then threw her on the floor. When Ino hit the floor, I heard the crush of a bone and my head went airy. Next she threw off all the paper planes and jumped on Neji. And you know what that fucker Neji did...he started having sex with her right there. The paper planes crawled up and this became a 5 way. Did they have no decency, were they fucking animals? I quickly stole all the money ($500) from under Neji's bed. He would not notice with his face in Ten-Ten's you know what. I stormed into my room and put on some tattered clothes, and went to the ramen shop. When I got there it was just some middle aged people and me. No blonde and spiky. I felt somewhat sad as I made my way to a lonely booth. Quite fit for a lonely girl. I ordered miso ramen, and as I ate the first clump, I seemed to forget all my problems. All I could focus on was the bowl right in front of me. When I came back to my senses, the bowl was finished, and all I could do was go back home. On the way back, some guy stopped me and told me to get in his car. I shook my head a walked away. He kept asking me to come to his place and he'll give me a lot of money. Expecting him to turn him off, I signed "Look here, I am a MUTE and I am not a prostitute, so you can take your desperate dick and go somewhere else." (Honestly I was pretty pissed off). He looked at me and yelled, "YES, a defy (even though I was not def), I always wanted to have sex with one. They know how to use their hands!" This is when my rage reached its apex. I kicked the guy in the balls, and delivered a punch strait to his temples. Before he could recover, I kicked him in the stomach, and jumped reverse hooked kicked his face. (I learned taekwondo on a junior national champion caliber when I was 11, before my martial arts fanatic father died. This guy was not intimidating like Neji (who is actually world champ. for his division) but this particular pervert was too easy. As he tried to stop the stream of blood coming out of his nose, and his eyelid, I walked away, my black hair swaying, paying no attention to the various pedestrians gawking at me. As I was walking home, I saw Tamari, she was helping some ginger kid walk. The kid had a red colored tattoo that said love on his upper right part of his forehead. It was written with nice curvy letters. The kid seemed sickly, and Temari was actually showing some care. Turns out, Temari was helping the red haired guy to the hospital down the street. When she came out I walked over in her direction. I pointed at the hospital and shrugged. She then said, "I guess there's no reason to hide it now..." Her words faded into a long pause. "That was ummm, my brother Gaara. He has brain cancer." My anger that had subsided grew bigger and bigger. Why the hell was she whoreing around with Neji when she should be taking care of her brother. My anger must have taken over me, because I delivered a sharp slap to her right cheek. That slap must have told the whole story. Temari seemed to understand. "It's because Neji pays me. Gaara, my other brother, and I were left by my mom, and shortly after, my dad went along with her. We are barely surviving on welfare; please understand that whatever I do for Neji is for money to help Garra. Just bear with it." After she said that she walked away, leaving me with my mouth complety open. What. The. Fuck. She actually had a reason. A legit reason to be a slut. I could not bring myself to hate her anymore. So what did I do... I just walked home with my mouth open and my feet dragging. It had been 3 hours, the paper planes had left and believe it or not...Ten-Ten and Neji were still having sex. I tried to block it out, but the sounds resonated across the house. I could not cover my ears and successfully not here anything and it was also very irritating, so I just slept outside. I'm in a kitchen, Neji,mom,dad, and Hinabi are around the table having our usual quiet dinner. Scowls were traded, and dialogue was not. It was quiet complete silence. And even though I knew that it could not be real. Somewhere in the silence. I felt a slight bit of comfort. A flash of red came across my vision, and I was still at the kitchen, but this time I was watching myself cry, as I wash the dishes, cry as I rub the scars and bruises that coat my arms and face. Cry as the vision snaps into reality And as I wake up, with my cheek pressed against the cold concrete... I cry. 


End file.
